


What's wrong with you?

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's wrong with you?" Ray demanded, swerving erratically to the side of the road, dragging up the handbrake and turning the ignition key so the engine cut out. The car was hot and dark, and Fraser was driving him crazy with his weird polite-but-snarky muttering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's wrong with you?

**Author's Note:**

> First line commentfic for daughtershade.

"What's wrong with you?" Ray demanded, swerving erratically to the side of the road, dragging up the handbrake and turning the ignition key so the engine cut out. The car was hot and dark, and Fraser was driving him crazy with his weird polite-but-snarky muttering.

"It's not— it's not anything, Ray," said Fraser in his normal, out-loud voice. "It's— I'm distracted."

"Distracted." Ray snorted and reached across into the glove box to get his cigarettes. "What kind of distracted?"

"I, ah, I'm not sure I understand the question. Perhaps you could give me an example."

Ray lit up, rolled down the window, and exhaled a long plume of smoke into the night, waiting to see whether Fraser would play the game. Waiting in vain. "Oh, come on. You know what I mean. Is it cute girl distracted? Is it missing Canada distracted? Is it one of your boots is too tight and you're getting a blister distracted? What?"

"These are very good boots. I haven't had a blister since nineteen—"

"Fraser!" Ray slammed his hand against the steering wheel, maybe a touch more forcefully than the situation warranted.

"Ah." Fraser hesitated for a moment, and then said quietly, "It's— That is, I was thinking about my father."

Fuck! Now Ray felt like a prize moron. "Oh man, I'm sorry."

"No. It's all right."

"I shouldn't yell at you when you've been through all that—"

"Ray, really. I'm fine. It's just that he has a tendency—"

"—shit. Don't want to make you feel bad, you know that—"

"—to interfere at the worst possible times, and give me advice—"

"—Fraser, I'm your friend, you know? You can talk to me—"

"—that, really, just complicates the issue, when I'm trying to—"

"—Maybe we should go and get a drink or something."

"—find the right way to say— You don't make me feel bad."

They both faltered, and looked at each other.

"Well, good," said Ray. "Because, you know, I don't want to."

"You don't," Fraser said firmly. "Quite the reverse."

Ray took another drag on his cigarette, noticing as he sucked air and smoke into his lungs that his hand was trembling. Fuck. Fraser couldn't mean what Ray wanted him to mean, and Ray didn't think he could handle to (best case scenario) have the Let's Just Be Friends talk tonight. Luckily, he'd been partners with the Mountie for long enough that he'd learned a few tricks, namely, how to change the subject. He reviewed the conversation for bait. Didn't take long. "Wait a minute. What do you mean _has_ a tendency?"


End file.
